disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel: The Little Mermaid
Ariel: The Little Mermaid is a video game that was developed by Blue Sky Software and released for the Sega Genesis in 1992. Story Despite being named after the movie of the same title, the game's plot bears little resemblance. The story is that Ursula, the Sea Witch is plotting to take over Atlantica and is transforming its populace into polyps. Not only that, but she has also managed to kidnap a member of the royal family, (either Triton or Ariel depending on whom you play). It is up to Triton/Ariel to traverse many dangerous locations, defeat Ursula's minions, and free the ocean from her tyranny once and for all. Gameplay In a similar vein to Ecco the Dolphin (released on the same year), the player controls the action from a 2D perspective as Ariel or Triton. The player can maneuver the two in 8 directions thanks to their underwater environment. Both are equipped with a normal attack and a special attack for defeating enemies, and there are very few differences between the two gameplay styles. Levels *'Coral Reefs' - This area serves as the starting point of the game and the test of Ariel's fishy comrades. But behind the colorful scenery lurks the many spies of Ursula's minions lying in wait. It is up to you to push Ariel forwards to the heart of the underwater volcano where many polyps plea for help. *'Pirate Ship' - Yarrrgh! Let the unlucky soul who dare trespass aboard this ancient graveyard be warned: the dead rise from their sleep, and they've got a bone to pick with you. Traverse long hallways laden with ancient booby traps, find hidden treasure, and make your way to the heart of the graveyard where you'll find more hungry characters faster than you can say: "Bone Appetit!" *'Atlantis' - Don't forget your water proof camera, as this next level's going to dish out a blast from the past. Atlantis is the smallest level in the game, taking up only half of the normal map screen. Despite this small area, don't let yourself get easily bowled over by marbled sportsmen with bad cases of athlete's foot, or pinned down by marble archers. Keep your wits about you in this cramped area, as you make your way to a sight that will leave you petrified! Oh, and if you see a dolphin on your way here, be sure to give him a friendly wave. *'The Caves' - This is it, the stage for the final showdown, but be on the alert, as Ursula's pulling out all the stops to make sure you'll cave in before you can reach her. Her most dangerous eels roam these dark halls hoping to leave you shocked in place. Stay strong though, as all of Atlantica depends on your courage and determination! Bosses First Boss.png|Magmamouth 2nd boss.png|Glut the Shark Medusa.png|Medusa Final Boss.png|Ursula Misc. Ariel Polyp Level 1.png|Ariel with a polyp in the Coral Reefs Ship.png|The Pirate Ship Atlantis.png|Atlantis Caves.png|The Caves Title Screen.png|Title Screen ariel-disneys-the-little-mermaid-05.png|Scuttle's shop, supplying you with your daily Sebastians and Flounders. Win.png|Victory! Game Over.png|Game Over- Triton mode Game over 2.png|Game Over- Ariel mode Back Cover.png|The back cover of the game Trivia *This game is the first form of media that has ever portrayed Ariel in her full polyp form. The second would be the episode Tail of Two Crabs from the The Little Mermaid (TV series). Category:Sega Genesis games Category:1992 video games Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Disney Princess video games